


the oscars

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, chalamet - Freeform, thigh riding, timothee - Freeform, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: You and Timmy have some fun after the Oscars.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee x reader, timothee/reader
Kudos: 57





	the oscars

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

The hotel was full of celebrities, and you held your breath for no particular reason as he led you through the crowd to the elevator. You squeezed his hand tightly, holding your dress above your feet and smiling when he smacked the button.

“Impatient?” You wanted to know.

He looked down at you with flushed cheeks and alcohol in his eyes, a dark promise there. 

“A bit.” 

“Why?” 

“You look…” his eyes moved down your body slowly, and you shivered, pulling him inside the elevator when it dinged. “Delicious.” 

“Do I?” 

“Yes. And I’m not the only one who noticed tonight.” 

“Is that so?” Jealous Timmy. What a delightful concept. 

“Yes,” he said gruffly, watching the numbers rise and squeezing you close against his hip. 

You were suddenly concerned. “Tim, did I do something to bother you?” 

His head snapped down, and he shook it quickly back and forth. “No, I’m just a jealous son of a bitch.” A lopsided grin that made your heart sing.   
You rode the elevator to your floor, laughing and stumbling together to the door of your suite. He unlocked it and ushered you quickly inside, tossing the key on the table and locking it behind him. One breath, two, three, he was kissing you, hands in your hair, do not disturb sign on the door. You kissed him back, backing up, wrapping both arms around his neck.

“You’re mine,” he mumbled, kissing you harder and slowly unzipping your dress from the side. His hand wandered inside the fabric to trace a finger down your bare back, chills assaulting your spine. 

“And you’re mine,” you responded, tangling your fingers into his hair and tasting him now, deep and open. Champagne on his tongue, love on his lips, he was so eager and vocal, moans vibrating your core. 

He lowered himself, bending his knees to lift you up off the ground. You slid your hands along his head and kissed his temple lovingly, letting your dress fall onto the floor. He set you down on the bed and crawled over you, kissing up your chest and neck. 

“Mmm, Tim?”

“Yes, angel.”

“I wanna try something.” 

“Your wish is my command.” 

“Sit on the edge of the bed.” 

He sat up and nodded, making himself comfortable with his feet on the ground. You stood up in front of him and slid your bra off, letting it fall. He stared at your form, his eyes bouncing around your body. 

“Fuck you’re the most beautiful creature...”

“I love you,” you whispered, stepping closer and placing a light kiss to his lips. He leaned into it, one hand sliding gently along your hip. 

“I love you. What do you want to try?”

You pulled back for a moment and moved to straddle his thigh, sliding a hand around his neck and shuddering, the feel of his pants drawing a gasp from your throat. Still wearing your panties, you leaned forward and gently bit his bottom lip, rocking your hips oh so slowly back and forth to create friction. His mouth dropped and his eyebrows went up, a small smile forming as both hands found your hips to assist your movements. 

“Fuck, does that feel good, baby girl?” 

“Mhmmm,” you sighed, drawing the sound out as you began to unabashedly hump his thigh. 

“Look at me,” he murmured, pulling your chin up to make eye contact. His fingers slid between your legs and brushed against your sex as he held your panties aside, bare skin on the fabric of his very expensive suit. 

You pressed closer and stared into the green depths, breathing his air and moving your waist faster. He groaned and wrapped his arm around you, pressing his hand flat against your back. You rocked faster and harder, your eyelashes fluttering as you struggled to maintain eye contact. Timothée buried his face in your neck and slid one hand slowly up your chest, massaging your breast and teasing the nipple. He slowly raised his thigh to meet your movements, and you cried out his name, the sweet pleasure striking like lightning, you knew it would be easy. 

“Fuck, Timothée, you’re going to make me come,” you groaned, moving your hips faster as he began to bounce his leg up and down, creating more friction on your clit. 

He pulled your chin up and kissed you, breathing into your mouth and rocking his thigh faster. You twisted your fingers into his hair and kissed him back, grinding harder and moaning into his lips. 

“That’s it, give it to me, baby girl...” 

His voice was low and rough, sexual and needy. You thrusted forward once, twice, and then it hit like the sky fell on you, washing through your bones as sweet warmth spread from between your legs to the tips of your fingers and toes. You bit down hard on his ear by accident, gasping and groaning and holding on for dear life as colors and visions of him flashed through your mind. High, high on the peak, it ebbed and you fell heavily into his chest, breathing so hard you were dizzy. 

He sat there with you for a moment, your chests heaving and hearts beating in sync. Shifting his lower body, you felt his erection press against your stomach, a reminder that you weren’t finished yet. 

“That was...” His voice trailed off. Speechless. 

You giggled. “Amazing.” 

“Yeah.” He was beaming, face lit with warmth. 

You put your hands on his cheeks and kissed him, pushing him slowly onto his back and moving with him in unison up the bed. He was everywhere, hands in your hair, lips on your face and neck and shoulders, he sat up and unzipped his jacket, tossing it aside. You sat up as well, sliding your hands slowly up his torso as he unbuttoned the first few buttons. Laughing with joy, you tugged his shirt out from his pants and kissed all over his stomach, pleased with the erotic sounds he was emitting. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, pulling his shirt open as you kissed up his chest, your hands moving slowly around his upper body. 

“Mmm?”

“I love you, I’m addicted to you,” he said gruffly, tugging his belt off and throwing it. You pushed his pants and briefs down until his erection sprung free against his stomach. 

“I love you, I love you,” you gasped, leaning forward and taking him gently into your mouth. His breath hitched and he reached above you to grab the headboard, staring down at you as you bobbed your head back and forth, gazing up at him. 

“You look so pretty like that,” he groaned, shaking his head and biting his lip, that beautiful bottom lip. 

Releasing him with a small pop! you laid back flat and stretched your arms above your head lazily, smiling up at him and scrunching up your nose. 

“Did you bring a condom?”

Tim nodded eagerly and slid from the bed to his suitcase, walking funny. You bit your lip and watched his ass as he moved, enjoying the view. Tearing open the wrapper, he slid the condom into place after resuming his position above your body. What was once nicely slicked hair was now hanging in loose strands about his face, pieces clinging to his cheeks and forehead. His lips were swollen, eyes glowing, endless and green. You pulled him down and kissed him hard, unable to contain yourself, wrapping your legs tightly around his back and lifting yourself into the air. He kissed you back hungrily, pulling your leg up and around his back. His erection pressed against your entrance, and he began to rock himself up and down, rubbing himself against your heat without entering. 

“Fuck Tim, please...”

He chuckled and nibbled at your neck gently, his hands gliding along your hips and back. You tugged on his hair and arched your back, loudly begging him until he couldn’t take it anymore and slowly eased himself inside of you. You inhaled sharply and closed your eyes, tightening your muscles around him and smiling when he cried out. 

Slow and steady at first, he began to roll his hips back and forth, his mouth open against yours and his eyes staring down into your soul. You gripped his hair hard and rose to meet his movements, kissing his bottom lip and then letting your head drop back. He kissed your ear and the side of your neck, intertwining your fingers and pressing your hands down into the mattress as his pace quickened. 

“Tim!”

He cussed loudly and gasped your name, biting down gently on your shoulder as his hips snapped faster and faster. Your eyes nearly rolled back into your head, waiting for him to find that spot, that perfect spot... maybe...

You suddenly rolled on top of him and sat up, straddling his waist. He watched you with lustful eyes as you lowered your body to take him deeply again, your head falling back and your mouth dropping open, you were so full, he was everywhere. You were one. 

Timmy whispered your name again, his hands finding your hips as you began to slowly bounce up and down. “Fuck that’s so good, baby...”

“Mmmm,” was all you could manage, running your hands through your hair and moaning when one of his found your chest. He squeezed both breasts gently, his thumb teasing both nipples. “Oh God, Timothée!” 

He growled loudly and sat up, wrapping an arm around your middle and roughly thrusting his waist up into yours, skin slapping on skin, his breath hot on your neck and his hair tickling your cheeks. Assaulting every sense, you kissed his temple and down his head, to his ear, unable to get enough, wanting him to absolutely suffocate you. Harder, faster, he rolled back over until he was on top again, sitting up and holding onto your waist. You stared up at him, mouth agape, body bouncing against his, and he reached down to begin vigorously rubbing your clit with two fingers. 

You nearly screamed, turning your head and biting hard on the pillow. He somehow picked up the pace until you slid so far up the bed that your head banged against the headboard.

“Ow, son of a bitch!” 

“Fuck!” He stopped immediately, pulling you quite a ways back down the bed again without pulling out. “I’m so sorry sweetheart, are you okay?”

You nodded, rubbing your head tenderly and sighing, he shifted his body and you let out a small squeal. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” you insisted, suddenly bursting into a fit of giggles. “That was silly.” 

He beamed and lowered himself over you again, kissing your lips languidly and rocking his hips back and forth, drawing a gasp from your lungs. 

“You’re silly.” 

You opened your mouth to respond, but he kissed you harder, picking up the pace again. Moaning loudly, you spread your legs wide, the pain in your head a dull throb in the background. He was so deep, he felt so good, swearing and primal and in need of you. 

“I’m close, baby,” he breathed into your mouth, speeding up, harder, harder, faster than before. You tightened your legs around his back and pushed hard against his ass, urging him forward, wanting him to find his release. 

“C’mon, baby...” you cooed, biting on his neck and massaging his back. 

With another rough thrust he came, a loud, drawn out grunt coming with it. His hips bucked and the movements became sloppy as the orgasm swallowed him whole, the pleasure on his face sending you to euphoric heights. He closed his eyes as he rocked through it, burying his face in your neck and whimpering as the last bit of his seed emptied from his body. 

Your bodies moved together as you both tried desperately to breathe, your chests heaving in time, an inhale to accompany your exhale. His weight was heavy, crushing your lungs and stomach, but this was your heaven, you never wanted to move again. If being this close to him forever meant being crushed then so be it. 

After a few moments he lifted his head and smiled down at you, kissing you gently on the lips and pushing a strand of hair from your face. 

“How do you feel?” You inquired, squeezing him. 

He watched you for a few seconds, his mind racing through words and phrases to try to describe what was going on inside of him. 

“Like this is my peak. Like this... this is the happiest I can ever imagine being. And nothing will ever top it.” 

“Mmm just you wait, mon amour.” 

He laughed, nuzzling your nose. “You’re such an adventure.” 

You lifted your head and kissed him, rolling around the bed with him and laughing wildly. He kissed you back and giggled into your lips, his hands all over your body and his heart in the palm of your hand.


End file.
